Employees
Employees are the main form of defense against the Knights of the Tax Table and other Employees trying to raid your dungeon. They come in many forms and have various abilities that allow them to fend off intruders. You can get Employees, as well as XP for them, through chests. Earning enough XP for an Employee allows you to promote it, increasing its stats significantly. Employees also come in three different rarities: Common, Rare, and Epic. Common and Rare staff are easy to come by, although not as much for Rares, but Epics are especially elusive and usually not seen outside of special events where they're offered as prizes for the best of the best. Epic staff are also the most powerful, as they can have not one but two special abilities! Types of Employees Blobs * Cubicle (Common): Body slams enemies; occasionally regenerates health when attacked. * Dexterity (Common): Bites enemies; occasionally deals instant damage when attacked. * Swamped (Rare): Frantically punches enemies; makes enemies move slower when attacked. * Glopsworth (Rare): Slams enemies with his fists; emits a noxious odor that drains health from all enemies on the same floor as him. Chests * Junk Trunk (Common): Punches enemies; generates gold every time he attacks. * Chesterbatch (Rare): Bites enemies; generates gold when attacked. * Mimiking (Epic): Bites enemies, regenerates health when he attacks, and has an activated ability that temporarily boosts your profits. Dragons * Flim Flame (Rare): Attacks with a mid-ranged fire breath; generates gold whenever he defeats an enemy. * Blazen (Epic): Shoots long-ranged fireballs at enemies, allows you to siphon gold from enemies by tapping them, and has an activated ability that instantly gives you gold. * Dapper (Epic): Shoots long-ranged fire blasts at enemies, boosts gold production in all dungeons, and has an activated ability that allows him to shoot a bigger fire blast that does massive damage to enemies. Ogres * Bort (Common): Punches enemies; deals massive damage to the nearest enemy when KO'd. * Luncheon (Common): Whacks enemies with her spoon; increases her attack damage when attacked. * HR Ruff-n-Stuff (Rare): Uses a slam attack that deals damage to all enemies on the floor. * Monty (Epic): Throws bombs that deal splash damage, and has an activated ability that allows him to throw a bigger bomb that deals damage to all enemies in the dungeon and slows them down for a few seconds. * HaxMasta17 (Epic): Uses his computer to attack all enemies in the room, can deactivate traps during raids, and has an activated ability that allows him to boost trap damage and endurance immensely. Skeletons * Dead Letter (Common): Bashes enemies with her mail cart. * Bone Dry (Common): Whacks enemies with his broom. * Trim Reaper (Common): Cuts enemies with his scissors; generates gold when KO'd. * Death Tax (Rare): Slashes enemies with his scythe and increases the amount of gold generated by the dungeon he's in. Floating Eyes * Super-Visor (Common): Shoots lasers at enemies; heals himself or a nearby ally every few seconds. * Mimi Seemee (Rare): Shoots lasers at enemies; occasionally regenerates health when the player damages an Auditor. Living Objects * Roll-a-Dex (Rare): Punches enemies with rocket fists; boosts tap damage in whichever room he's in. * Bubbler (Rare): Shoots water at enemies, which knocks them back. * Cooldron (Epic): Shoots magic blasts at enemies, boosts the attack stats of all his coworkers, and has an activated ability that deals massive damage to the closest enemy when used. * K1NG C4LC (Rare): Shoots lasers at enemies; increases the amount of gold produced by the dungeon he's in. Wizards & Witches * Wizza (Rare): Shoots magic bolts at enemies, which sometimes stuns them. * Wizniak (Epic): Shoots magic bolts at enemies, which sometimes stuns them; also has an activated ability that heavily damages and stuns all enemies in the dungeon when used. * Cat-a-Tonic (Rare): Throws potions at enemies and heals all her coworkers every time she attacks. * Fizz-Pop (Epic): Shoots magic bolts at enemies, heals all her coworkers every 10 seconds, and has an activated ability that knocks back enemies and temporarily reduces their attack power when used. Animals * Jade Rabbit (Epic): Whacks enemies with her magic wand, heals her coworkers when attacked, and has an activated ability that poisons all enemies, temporarily reducing their speed and attack power. * Best Boy (Epic): Bites enemies, increases gold production speed, and has an activated ability that stuns and damages enemies. Ghosts * Dead Duke (Rare): Swipes at enemies; stuns all enemies in the dungeon when he's defeated. * Bossfather (Epic): Swipes at enemies; stuns enemies when attacked; has an activated ability that heals all allies in the same dungeon as him. Miscellaneous * Frostford (Epic): Shoots ice bolts at enemies, which curses them so that if they're healed, they take more damage instead; also has an activated ability that heavily damages and stuns all enemies in the dungeon when used. * Account Dracula (Epic): Swipes at enemies, gives money whenever you tap the room he's in, and has an activated ability that temporarily boosts his attack speed and damage.